The Blacker Baron
Summary The Blacker Baron 'is a character in "Anarchy Reigns". He works as a bounty hunter who is known for bringing back targets dead. He has a long history with Jack Cayman, and sees him as his rival, so he respects him to some degree (Jack just finds him annoying). He ends up joining Jack on his job in to help find Max. The Blacker Baron is similar to his MadWorld counterpart but they are two different people. The Blacker Baron's skin is all natural while the Black Baron's just using makeup. Powers and Stats: 'Tier: High 8-C Name: The Blacker Baron, Baron for short, he refers himself as "Your Favorite pimp's favorite pimp's pimp". Origin: Anarchy Reigns Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: ''' Bounty Hunter, Pimp '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborg arms that can generate fire, can create afterimages of his fists Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can take down mutants bigger than him, helped Jack destroy the Cthulhu, a giant robot) Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ 'reactions (can keep up with people like Jack) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Can lift someone like Big Bull) 'Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can survive blows from giant mutants and robots, survived being hit with a laser, but ended up unconscious) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: 'The Super Sexy Fists of Fire 'Intelligence: Average (But he acts stupid every now and then) Weakness: The Baron is cocky, arrogant, and egotistical. He's so extravagant that his assistant, Mathilda, will casually mock and tease him. Heck, most of the cast that meet him treat him like a butt monkey (which he is). But when it comes down he can be serious and stop to help his allies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Baron's Fighting Style: '''The Baron's fighting style utilizes a variety of punching techniques based around boxing. He even uses illegal moves like headbutts (he seems to enjoy it... A little too much). Most of his move set is taken from his MadWorld Counterpart so he shares some of his attacks. There's aLeona little breakdancing in some of his moves. '''Super Sexy Fists of Fire: '''The Baron's killer weapon. They are cyborg arms he took from a "Pyromaniac Sex-Freak" a few years back. These fists can generate flames to increase the damage input of his attacks. He can even do a flaming Shoryuken '''360 Attack: '''The Baron gets into a boxing stance and spins around pinching all around him. He creates after-images of his fasts as he's punching rapidly. When he stops he gets slightly dizzy for a second. '''Charge Attack: '''The Baron charges up and activates his fire fists before doing a sliding punch. The longer he holds it, the farther he goes and the harder it hits '''Grab: '''The Baron's various grapples * '''Frontal Grab: '''The Baron lifts up an opponent and breaks their back over his shoulder before suplexing them into the ground * '''Back Grab: '''The Baron jumps up and does a handstand on their back before crushing them with his weight * '''Down Grab: '''When an opponent is down, the Baron will straddle them and repeatedly punch their face before doing a final punch. '''Execution: '''He uppercuts an opponent in the gut sending them into the air. He then activates his flame fists and starts rapidly punching his foe until he uppercuts them so hard that they explode into several pieces. The Baron spins around and strikes a pose when he's done. '''Rampage: '''The Baron charges up and gets a temporary boost. (this is more of a game mechanic) Gallery: Others: '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Afterimage Users